It's Not Allyson It's Ally
by Wallflower8877
Summary: Ally Dawson's changed in 13 years. She's doesn't wear frills, and she doesn't do nice. She has a drinking problem, and has ever since her mother died. She's been staying with her troll of a father, and has tolerated her perky best friend for a few years. She has life all set out for her, at least until Austin Moon and her cross paths. (Better than it sounds! Promise!)
1. Faded American Flag

_"Sweetheart, I'll mix it with water, and then you can have a fancy drink for our fancy thanksgiving feast." I watched my mother pour water and wine in a whine glass, and the spoon twirl. I imagined it was a ballerina. "Here, try it!" She handed it to me, kneeling down to my height. I sipped on it for a second, and smiled. "It's good, mama." I said, putting the glass on the table. She clapped her hands, and walked to the dining room. I quickly grabbed the glass, and ran to my room, where I chugged it down. "Really good..." I whispered, as I licked my lips. _

_You better run, run, run, cuz' here we come, revvin up our engines under the sun, yea we're cruising- for a bruisin' _the TV sang. I stripped off my pjs, and slipped on a red tank top, and threw on my leather vest. I buttoned my highwaisted faded american flag shorts, and laced up my black leather combat boots. I stared at myself in the mirror, and I saw that small, 4 year old girl chugging on a whine glass, wearing a pink frilly dress, and bows in her hair. I shook off the image, and did my makeup. Dramatic smokey eye, lots of mascara, cat form liquid eyeliner, and red lipgloss. My usual. I combed back my hair into a high poiny tail, and let it hang. Darastic change from 13 years ago.

I slid down the railing of the stairs, and hopped into the kitchen. My father turned around, from the stove where eggs were forming into ashes. "When are you going to stop dressing like that? You used to wear pink skirts, and cherry pins in your hair! Now... You look like a substitute Dermi Lavatu." He insulted. I sighed, and turned around with the milk in my hand. "First of all, I like my style- plus you're not the boss of me- MOM was. You never cared. You left us for 5 years. Second of all, it's DEMI LOVATO, and she's famous and awesome. So shut up- you just don't understand 'dope'." I cocked my head forward, and chugged the carton down. My dad shook his head. "You're mother is dead, Allyson, when will you understand that?!" He yelled. I stepped toward him, my dead eye look turned on high. "You never speak of her- do you understand? Only I can speak of her, because I actually WAS THERE FOR HER WHEN SHE DIED. You were off probably winning the lotto." I snapped, walking out of the kitchen. "Allyson-" I opened the front door, "And stop calling me Allyson. It's Ally." Then I slammed the door, regardless of his 'No slamming the door' rule.

_"Mommy? Please don't die." I cried, holding her hand. "I'll always be with you, sweety." She whispered, her voice hoarse. I suddenly hated everything. My dad, my life, myself. Nothing was worth living for. The doctors pushed me out of the room. One of them smiled at me, saying "I'm so sorry for your loss.". I kicked him, in the nuts. _

I beamed at my black, beat up pick up truck. It was so beautiful to me. I jumped in, and drove to school. Not that I actually go to class. I just sit around in random parts of my school, and drink whatever I've packed in my purse. When I got there, I hopped off my truck, and slinged my purse over my shoulder. My best friend, Trish smiled at me. "Hey, girl! Love your outfit!" She exclaimed. So she's a little more perky than me, not that I care. "Hey, Trish. Today, I packed Vodka!" I swung the flask in my hand. "Ally, I know that you have the drinking problem because of your mom, but I don't want you to-" I sighed, and rolled my eyes as I thrusted the flask back into my purse. "Trish, for once, just shut up. I'm fine." I sashayed to the football field. I heard her grumble something in spanish, but I don't care enough to translate it. I threw myself on the grass, staring up at the sky. I closed my eyes, images of my mother and frilly dresses and skirts flew through my mind. I opened my eyes because I felt uneasy. But when I opened my eyes, I saw Austin Moon standing over me.  
"You're blocking my sun, ken." I teased. "I mean, this is just me but, I don't think your supposed to nap in the field. Just saying." He helped me up. "What's it to ya?" I snapped. He pursed his lips, and shook the hair out of his eyes. Damn, he's cute.

"I don't want you to fry, and you are wearing a pretty revealing outfit, Ms. Dawson." "How do you know my name?" I asked, crossing my arms. "You're the talk of the school. Or the male ratio of the school, anyway. Every guy at Marino High thinks your the gold in this school." He said. I shifted. "Every guy, eh? So, even you?" I narrowed my eyes. He shrugged. "You're alright, but prostitute isn't my type." He teased. My lips formed an 'O' shape. "So ken likes to play, heh? Well, I'm sure if you go to the cheerleading squad, you'll find a barbie to undress." I joked. He snapped his fingers. "You win." I smiled, and he smiled back. "Alright well, I've got some Vodka to down. See ya Moon." I walked off. Then I heard his voice right next to me. Damn, he's fast. "You drink?" He asked. I nodded, "Yea, so?" "I don't think thats a good idea," He added. I turned to him. "I've been doing it for 13 years. Whats to change?" I shrugged, and then continued to walk away. This time, he didn't follow me.


	2. Vodka Buddies

Under the bleachers, the best hiding spot to down some Vodka. I smiled as I let the flavorless liquid slip down my throat. "What'ya drinking?" A voice asked. She sounded like she's from Brooklyn. My kind of people. I turned to look at a tan girl, with shoulder length black hair, the tips hot pink, deeply arched eyebrows, blue big eyes, a small nose, and pink plump lips. God dammit, she's prettier than me. "Uh... You're not going to rat me out are you?" I asked, tilting my head. The girl laughed, and shook her head. "Nah, I just come here to relax, and use my phone. But, you use it to get wasted. Small world." She half smiled, and then pulled out a black studded Iphone, and began tapping away on it. I shrugged, and chugged on the Vodka. "What's your name, Ms. Sassy?" I could feel myself already getting tipsy. She turned to me, an eyebrow raised. "I'm Daniella, but everyone calls me Dani. And you Ms. Wasted Beauty." She snapped. I pursed my lips, turning to her. "I'm Ally, and someone has an attitude." She nodded. "I was born in an orphan home, because my mom gave birth to me, and later dropped me off. If you were me, wouldn't YOU have an attitude?" She cocked her head forward. "Chill, though. My mom died when I was really young, and I've had a alcohol problem since. My dad is a complete butthead, and he doesn't even like me, when he left us for 5 years. I think I topped you." I threw my head back, gulping in a mouthful of Vodka. "Have you met Austin Moon?" I choked on my Vodka. "Y-Yea, why?" I pounded on my chest. She raised her eyebrows at my weird actions. "Do you like him or something?" She asked. I shook my head, vehemently. "No, weotch. I don't like him." I snapped. "I think he's hot. I seriously just wanna push him up against a wall and p-" I yelled, "OKAY! Nope, don't need to know, sorry T.M.I!" She laughed. "Hormones chica, they change a girl." We both stood up, and I looked at her outfit. She had purple ankleboots with a full on wedge, tights that were brown and black stripped, a jean skirt, and a black sweatshirt. I love her! "I don't want to sound like a baby, or a 5 year old girl, but I want to be your best friend, chica." I said. She laughed. "I don't want to sound like a 5 year old girl either, but I want to be your best friend too, amiga." We both smiled. "Let's hang out at the skate park later, okay?" She asked, stringing her book bag over he back. I nodded, and walked off, not toward class, but toward the foot ball field, hoping to see a certain blonde. "STOP SMILING LIKE THAT!" Dani called. I smiled even more at my best friend. She knew me better than Trish.

I spotted him, kicking the football. "Hey Ken." I called. He turned around yelled, "SHIT!" and fell. I laughed, and ran to him. "You okay?" I laughed, even more. He stood up, and dusted his jeans off. "Yea- Yea. What are you- what are you doing here?" He scratched the back of his head. "I'm just skipping class, and apparently so are you." I poked his chest. "I saw you hanging out with Daniella Hart. Are you guys, like friends now?" He asked, pursing his lips. I nodded, "Best Friends, apparently. She's just like me, we're like delinquents, in a way." I answered. He stepped toward me. "You're too hot to be a delinquent, Ally." He whispered. Oh god, please kiss me, I thought. "If you're going to kiss me, I have to know, have you kissed any cheerleaders with diseases?" I joked. He laughed. "I'm not going to kiss you, Ally. I'm just flirting my way to that day." I giggled. "Well, don't fall in love with me. I'm only going to break your heart." I warned. "Break it if you want, it's out there for the taking. I'm sure you'd be able to mend it." He kissed my cheek, and kicked the football one last time, before walking away. Shit indeed.

Daniella or Dani, was created by ausllylover2345. I created Dani's actions, but ausllylover2345 gave me the idea of her for an oc. She's awesome.


	3. You're Not The Only One

I steady myself on the skateboard, and hurl myself down the steep bowl of the park. Dani laughs as she whisks by me, having to problems at all. I huff as I hit the ground. "Need help with that?" A husky voice says. I look up, anxious to see the cliche voice. _Austin. _I hop up, and dust myself off. "Nope, I'm good. What are you doing here?" He sizes me up, taking in my appearence. I'm wearing black sweatpants, and an aqua wifebeater, stolen from my last boyfriend. "You look super-" He pulls on the strings of my sweatpants. "Comfortable." He finishes. I smirk, and tie the strings. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?" I repeat. He sighs, throwing his arm around me. "I come here on the daily, Ally. You'd know if you hung out with me more." I laugh cockily. "You need to work on your pickup lines, jackass. I'm skating with Dani so-" His eyes widen, and he shrinks away from me. I put my hands on my hips. "What the hell?" "Dani? You mean Daniella Carter?! She's my ex! Holy shit. I'm getting out of here, she's bat shit crazy." He picks up a nap-sack that says NIKE on the front. He slings it over his shoulder, and starts running. Dani comes up to me, panting. She's carrying her skate board over her skinny shoulders. "Who was that?" She asks. I turn to her. "No one you know."

I get home, and slam the front door. I walk into the kitchen, and grab a can of coke. "Lester. I'm home." I call. I don't even call my _father, _dad because he hasn't been one to me. I call him by his name, Lester. "Where the hell are you?!" I scream into the house. I sigh and stagger into the living room. Big mistake. I see my father hovering over a figure... his hips lifting... going down... a woman screams out, as do I. My father falls off the couch, and the woman looks up, sees me, and quickly covers herself with a blanket. My dad stands up, and I cover my eyes. "THE HELL LESTER!?" I screech. "Allyson! You're early!" He sounds surprised, but I'm not taking my chances and uncovering my eyes. Not until he puts on some pants. "GO TO HELL LESTER!" I scream, and run upstairs. "AND DONT CALL ME ALLYSON!"

The cool air feels good on my face. I close my eyes, feeling the grass beneath me. I imagine my mom kissing my forehead, and then putting her hands on my dad's chest, and nuzzling her forehead agaisnt his. They were so happy back then. Now he's at home, fucking a younger woman. Tears sting in my eyes. Suddenly an actual warm pair of lips touch my cold forehead. My eyes snap open, and I see a pair of hazel eyes hovering over my brown watery ones. "Hi." I choke out. I don't stop the tears from falling down my face. He continues to hover over me. "Hey." He says gently, cupping my neck with one hand. "You okay?" He asks, brushing his lips against my head. "I'm never okay." I sob. He brings my face close to his, breathing on my lips. "You're perfect to me." Then we're kissing. Lip-locking to be exact. His lips move hard and slow agaisnt mine, and we dip our heads. He starts to unbutton my shirt, and I anxiously lift my self up to help.

I come home, wearing his jacket. I walk into the living room, hoping to find everything back to normal. Lester is sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV. He looks over to me. "I'm sorry. I know she's not your mom, but I love her." He says, his voice arrogent. I shrug, and then smirk. "You're not the only one who got fucked today." I leave him with his jaw dropped, and walk up to my room.


End file.
